Patience
by pick1frcryingoutloud
Summary: Set during S5; Frat regs are discarded and a bet follows... S/J and a bit of D/Jan.
1. Daniel's revelation

**Title:** Patience  
**Author:** pick1frcryingoutloud  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Characters:** Jack/Sam; a bit Daniel/Janet; Team

**Summary:** Set somewhere in season 5; Frat regs are discarded and a bet follows…

**Spoilers:** None, but if it changes I'll let you know.  
**Disclaimer:** You probably know the drill, I don't own stargate, yadda yadda yadda…

**Author note: **Please review. Keep in mind that English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.

**Patience **

Chapter 1: Daniel's revelation

It was a fine morning. SG-1 only had one peaceful mission planned later on the day, Teal'c was off-world to visit his son, Daniel was in his office working and Carter… Carter was somewhere around. Jack hadn't seen her all day. He wasn't that worried, she could take care of herself but he would like to know where she was hiding out. This was why he found himself on his way to Daniel. He passed some airmen and a scientist on his way and nodded to them before continuing further. He reached his destination and came strolling in Daniel's office.

"Hey Daniel, have you seen Carter?" The archeologist looked up from his work and looked warily at Jack.

"Why?" The colonel shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason in particular." There was a small pause. "So…have you seen her?"

Daniel stared intensely at him: Jack was impatient. Not that that was unusual but his curiosity was peaked and he couldn't let it go, after all, he had some money in on Sam and Jack as well.

"Is this because the frat regs don't apply any more as of yesterday?"

Jack considered telling his friend for a moment but decided against it. Instead he just replied as neutral as possible: "Maybe." Apparently not good enough.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jack raised his eyebrow and looked confused at his friend. "Jack, I don't think Sam wants to see you right now." Now he was really confused.

"What?!"

"I think Sam is avoiding you."

"Why would she do that?" Daniel was beginning to feel like he made the wrong career choice, he would have made so much more money as a psychiatrist, a lot better hours too.

"I think she's afraid." He admitted.

"Of…what exactly?" Jack was becoming more frustrated by the minute.

"You." Daniel said simply. Were the situation any different, Daniel would've laughed at the look on Jack's face. He really didn't get it.

"Me? Why would she be afraid of me?" Daniel sighed.

"You have to understand Jack. She's not afraid of you as in you but as in you and her as a couple. Now that the regs aren't in the way anymore I think she's afraid things will go too fast." He explained.

"How come you know all of this?"

"Sam and I are friends Jack, we talked about this thing between you guys and she told me."

"She… told… you?" His friend said unbelievingly.

"Well, not explicitly but that is what it comes down to eventually."

"Is girl talk something you engage in regularly? 'Cause if it is, I don't think I'm the right person for you to talk to."

"Jack." Daniel said in his typical cut-it-out-you're-being-annoying voice.

"So what, she thinks I can't control myself? That I'm just gonna throw myself at her?" After all these years of working side by side, you'd think she would've gotten to know him a little, at least enough to know he would never do that.

"Well yes, basically. Although maybe not in that way. In the past, the regs acted as a buffer to make sure things didn't progress too far. Now, she's scared that something will go wrong and she'll not only lose you as a lover but also as her friend."

"Really?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"Yes! Is it that hard to believe?" Sometimes this man could have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Whatever did Sam see in him?!

"I guess not." Jack responded feebly, still unable to believe this was why Sam was hiding from him. "Well I'm just gonna have to show her just how much I can restrain myself!" And with that he practically ran from the office, exited like a kid in a candy shop about his new mission.

"Oh boy." What had the archeologist gotten himself into now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Sg-1 and Hammond were in the briefing room discussing their newest mission to P2X-455. Daniel was rambling on about some visual data they retrieved from the MALP. Jack wasn't really interested in what he had to say. It was all Russian to him anyway… well no, Russian he understood, he just didn't speak Rock.

No, Jack was focusing his attention on his 2IC seated across from him. He could tell his gaze made her a little uncomfortable but he didn't really care at the moment. He was thinking on how to seduce her. Wow, he didn't think he would have ever used THAT phrase with regards to Sam but here it was. So, back to topic. A date would probably work: let her fret a little and generally making her regret her statement.

Suddenly he noticed Daniel had stopped talking and everyone was seated once more. Hammond spoke up.

"Well, I believe that settles it. SG-1, you have a go. Depart at 1500." Jack broke from his reverie.

"Thank you sir." Hammond went back to his office and SG-1 made their way to the lockers to go and collect their stuff and gear up.

P2X-455 actually turned out to be the peaceful planet they'd thought it was. No Goa'ulds, no crazy, wild alien creatures to rip their heads off, just lots and lots of trees.

The ruins Daniel wanted to take a look at were only 2 clicks away and they made their way through the nice landscape. Daniel immediately set off to work with Teal'c watching over him while Jack and Sam went to secure the perimeter. Jack decided this was private enough to tackle his problem.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" She looked a little startled at the use of her first name.

"Sure sir." Okay, this was it. It shouldn't be this hard.

"Well, you know… since the frat regs have been chucked… I… I was kinda wondering if you're free on tonight… maybe we could get something to eat… catch a movie. What do you think?" She looked a little surprised at his proposal.

"Dinner and a movie? Like… in a date?"

"Yeah." He could clearly hear the wheels turning in her head, contemplating every possibility.

"Okay, sure. Come pick me up around seven." She smiled a little and he couldn't help it, he returned it in kind.

"Alright then, I'll be there."

There wasn't much else to find on the planet so as soon as Daniel was more or less finished with recording the necessary data from the ruins, they packed up their things and went home.

Hammond frowned a little when he saw a very smiley SG-1 coming back through the gate. Now, dr. Jackson had a reason to be smiley, Teal'c didn't seem to know any facial expression other than his usual one and Sam just enjoyed a quiet mission. It was his second that worried the general.

"Any trouble SG-1?"

"No sir, just your typical rock dig, nothing special or worth mentioning." And yet, Jack was still smiling. Maybe it was an alien virus.

"Get yourselves checked out in the infirmary. Debrief in one hour." The notion of the infirmary inevitably made Jack think about doc Fraiser and her big honkin' needles. The colonel finally stopped smiling and Hammond was reassured about his 2IC's sanity.

TBC…


	2. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

_VisualIDentificationZeta: thanks for pointing that out to me. I did realize discarding the frat regs probably wasn't that easy but it was necessary for the story. I do appreciate you explained it to me, it comes in very handy for other fanfics. Thanks!_

_About the line 'emotional range of a teaspoon' you were all so excited about: I wish I could take credit for it but it's not mine. Just something I picked up when watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

Chapter 2: Hell hath not fury like a woman scorned

The date went pretty well. Jack took Sam to a nice restaurant where they had a nice talk and dinner. They didn't seem to have problems adjusting to their new situation although Jack caught Sam slipping up a few times and addressing him as 'Sir'. But looking back, he had to say he had had a great time and he hoped Sam felt the same.

Inevitably, the night drew to a close and all too soon they were in front of her house saying goodbye.

"So, this was nice." She sounded nervous, he could tell and he smiled in an effort to make her feel more comfortable. Despite of what she had said about him, he couldn't bring himself to make her feel uncomfortable on a night he didn't want her to forget.

"Yeah, we should do it again some time."

"Definitely." He could have jumped around and cheered when her answer passed her lips, but instead he went for 'goofy smiling'. Oh god! She was turning him into a sap! Time to act O'Neill!

He took a step closer and she tensed. He smiled at her reaction but still proceeded to move towards her.

'Oh God, he's going to kiss me!' The thought crossed her mind. As he got closer, she remained still. When he was just two inches away from her mouth, he deviated to her cheek, gave her a small kiss and backed off. Her beautiful big eyes stared back at him. 'What the…?' She was so sure he was going to kiss her, on the lips, hot and passionate, just like she'd always imagined it.

"Sleep tight." He was pleased to see her dazed, too surprised and unable to articulate anything that made sense. He thought it wise to make his retreat and got in his truck. One last glance at her house told him she had gone inside so he drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jack was in a very good mood. His date with Sam had gone well and he was very optimistic about a repeat of last night's events. Nothing could spoil his day. So he resorted to one of his favorite hobbies: bugging Daniel. He couldn't wait to rub his friend's face in the fact that his evil plan was working. The archeologist was going over the stuff he collected on their oh so fun mission when he walked in.

"Hey Spacemonkey." His friend didn't even look up.

"Jack what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Haven't a clue, mustn't have paid attention." Daniel rolled his eyes and faced him.

"What do you want Jack?"

"What? A guy can't come and say hello to his friend?" Daniel continued to look at him and raised his eyebrow. Jack swore he must have gotten Teal'c to tutor him. "Went on a date with Carter last night." Now that little bit of information caused the archeologist to sit a little straighter.

"Really? Well… how did it go?"

"It was… nice" There was that stupid goofy smile again. He didn't seem to be able to keep it from his face lately whenever he thought about Sam and their date.

"Nice? That's all you can say? It was nice?"

"Okay it was better than nice." He hesitated a little before moving on. "I'll bet you fifty bucks that she'll cave in first."

"Oh for God's sake you're not still on about that are you?"

"Of course I am! I've got to prove her wrong." Jack cried indignantly.

"I'm telling you Jack, you're going about this the wrong way."

"And how would you know Daniel? It's not like you're so hot on the dating scene." He had to admit, Jack had a point there. "Trust me, it'll work out."

"Okay. Just don't come complaining to me when your little plan doesn't work out." Jack rolled his eyes and decided a strategic retreat to the commissary for cake was in order.

"Bye Spacemonkey." And the sound of Daniel choking in his coffee in rage followed Jack in the hallway.

It didn't take long for the rumor to spread around the base that Jack and Daniel were betting about who was going to make the first move and everyone soon joined in. Everyone except the astrophysicist herself of course, who was none the wiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was having a weird day. Everywhere she went, people quickly stopped talking. At first, she hadn't paid it much attention. If some people were talking about her, so be it but this wasn't just some people. The entire base seemed to be in cahoots. Everyone she met looked at her in a strange way, as if she was some sort of weird alien that had penetrated the base. She wondered what it was about. What was so interesting about her that everyone would want to talk about it? She hadn't done anything THAT spectacular… lately.

It wasn't until sometime in the late afternoon that she finally found out. She had been on her way to the showers to wash off the orange juice Felger had accidently spilled on her when she noticed some voices inside. It was SG-3 who had come back from their mission. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on them and was just about to turn and walk away when she heard her name. She froze and moved closer to the door so she could listen.

"Yeah I heard about it." That was Reynolds, Sam recognized.

"Heard about what?" The captain of the team asked, Sam couldn't quite recall the name.

"The bet O'Neill made with Jackson." Major Bosco replied. At this point, Sam pressed her ear against the door. What bet? And what did Daniel have to do with it?

"What bet?" The captain asked again.

"Apparently Carter and O'Neill have this thing going now the frat regs are gone and O'Neill made a bet that Carter will succumb first."

Sam backed off in shock. Jack had made a bet that she would fall to her knees for him? Beg him to have a relationship with him? That overconfident bastard! Rage coursed through her and she balled her fists to keep from beating the wall to pulp. She would have to have a chat with him, AFTER she got her shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airmen quickly cleared the way when they saw a steaming Sam marching through the hallways. Boy was the one who had gotten her mad going to regret his actions, crawl on his knees and beg her for mercy.

"Hey Sam, I wanted to ask you…" Oh this was SO not a good time. She had absolutely NO desire to talk to Daniel now.

"Not now Daniel!" As far as she was concerned, he was an accomplice and deserved the same punishment.

"O-kay." He stared after her with a surprised look on his face.

The doors of the commissary flew open and furious Sam stood in the doorway. She looked around until she found the silver-haired ape she was looking for. She came to a halt in front of him, barely noticing the entire population in the mess had their eyes trained on the couple.

Sam tapped her foot on the ground, crossed her arms and kept glaring at Jack until he looked up. He looked surprised to see her like that.

"Carter? What's wrong?" He asked with his most innocent tone of voice that set her off even more.

"You bet with Daniel that I'd fall for you?" To her relief it came out alright, even if you could clearly hear the anger she was suppressing. She didn't think she was able to speak at all because of the rage she was currently feeling. He swallowed.

"Well… you suggested I couldn't restrain myself once there were no more regs." He just had to say that, didn't he.

"I did not say such a thing!" By now, everyone had abandoned their food and turned their attention to the show unfolding in front of them.

"Yes you did!" His voice had risen a few decibels too.

"No! I said I was afraid we'd probably rush into things!"

"Oh and that's different… how?" They were face to face, each shouting hard enough to be heard in the control room.

"I never said I thought you couldn't restrain yourself!"

"Well… maybe not in so many words!" She'd had it up to here with his semantics.

"Fine! I thought you couldn't control yourself! Happy!?" He could be proud of the amount of sarcasm she'd used.

"This is precious, **I** can't control myself?! What about you?! Eying me all the time and practically drooling!" Sam nearly exploded.

"I did not…!"

"Admit it, you can barely restrain yourself! That was the reason you were so afraid of going out with me!" Oh that was the last straw. He was going to regret the day he ever met her.

"Why you arrogant, overconfident, self-centered bastard!" She poked him in the chest in time with each word to emphasize her point. "I don't need your help living my life and I'll have you know I can restrain myself extremely well!"

"Now that's something I have to see!"

"Just wait!" And with that she stormed out of the mess.

TBC…


	3. Alea iacta est

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for the reviews! They're really appreciated!_

_Previously on Patience: _

"_Why you arrogant, overconfident, self-centered bastard!" She poked him in the chest in time with each word to emphasize her point. "I don't need your help living my life and I'll have you know I can restrain myself extremely well!"_

"_Now that's something I have to see!"_

"_Just wait!" And with that she stormed out of the mess._

_TBC…_

Chapter 3: Alea iacta est

She couldn't believe he had said that! And the worst part was that she'd let herself play along. She hated the fact that he had the power to get under her skin like that. Just one smile and her knees began to buckle. Stupid Jack! Stupid bet! Stupid… ahh!

What she really needed right now was a girl talk. That would give her the chance to vent some of the anger she felt. She changed her course and headed for the infirmary to have a talk with Janet Fraiser.

"Hi Sam."

"Men!" Janet raised her eyebrows in surprise. Men problems almost always translated into romance problems. Sam was never one to talk about her love life so openly. For a moment the doctor felt unsure if she should be worried about alien influences. Huh, occupational hazard. Sam, meanwhile, was ranting on.

"They're all pigs! Just when you think you found one that's different, they do something that's just so…" She struggled to find the right word.

"I believe a girls' night is in order." Janet interrupted before her friend could go any further. "Come over tonight, Cassie is staying with friend and we can talk about this man problem of yours." Sam took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Thanks Janet."

Janet had thought of everything: take-out, a movie, alcohol,… and in no time the two were well on their way towards getting drunk. The movie was over and now they were laughing and discussing various ways of getting revenge on the men, the one more ridiculous than the other.

"I still can't believe Daniel was in on it and he didn't tell me." Sam looked at her friend with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We've been betting on you guys for… oops." It was out before she knew it. Maybe it was time you left the booze for what it was, Janet.

"Betting?"

"In my defense, we weren't the only ones." She giggled again and Sam soon joined in even if she didn't have a clue what they were laughing about.

"It doesn't even matter now, he'll just have to pay too. Maybe I'll break one of his precious artifacts or glue the pages of his diaries together."

"Leave me to handle _dr_. Daniel Jackson," Janet said. "You worry about your colonel." Sam couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing.

"Ooh! I know!" Janet exclaimed between giggles. "You have to make him suffer."

"How?" Sam managed to bring out. They managed to stop laughing enough to continue their conversation.

"Take him up on his bet, turn the tables on him. Seduce him into taking the first step."

"Ooohh, you have an evil mind Janet. It sounds like a plan. But what about Daniel?"

"I'll take care of that… with pleasure. I see big needles and uncomfortable examinations in the doctor's future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jack was walking down the corridor with his jojo in his hand when the elevator doors opened and a beautiful woman walked out. The men still in the elevator all stared at her as she made her way down the hall, swaying her hips. Jack's mouth fell open as he recognized her.

"C…C…Carter?" She didn't blink an eye before answering.

"Good morning sir." She winked seductively at him and walked passed with a low smile on her face. He turned and followed her with his eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt that showed off her great legs, a beautiful red V-lined top under her white science coat and black medium-high heels. She had put on just that little more make-up than usual on her already angel-like face and her hair was beautifully curled. Definitely not your standard issue, Air Force approved outfit.

Jack saw her glance over her shoulder and seeing him stare at her brought an evil smile to her face. Jack shook his head and closed his mouth. 'Get your mind out of the gutter O'Neill.' He rolled up his jojo that had been hanging useless mere inches from the ground and went to find Daniel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel was grabbing a dictionary when Jack walked in his office with a look of defeat and despair on his face.

"Daniel help me." He dropped down in Daniel's chair and picked up what he would call a rock but was in fact a priceless artifact from the 26th dynasty.

"Okay, love to. With what?" He finally got hold of the book and blew the layer of dust off of it.

"Sam." Just the one word set of little bells in the archeologist's head.

"Oh no, I am not lying to her to help you with your stupid bet." He chased his friend out of his chair and grabbed the artifact that obviously wasn't safe in Jack O'Neill's hands.

"I don't want you to lie to her. I want you to help me. I'm in a little bit of trouble." Daniel looked at his friend warily.

"What did you do?" Jack had his hands in his pockets, face down and was shuffling his feet, a clear sign he was either nervous or did something really bad and didn't want to tell him. He guessed it was the latter.

"Sam found out about our little bet." Daniel couldn't help it.

"_Our_ little bet?"

"Okay, my bet."

"Now I don't want to say 'I told you so' but here it is." He leafed through the dictionary to try and find the word he needed.

"Hey! A little sympathy please." Jack cried out. Daniel left the book for what it was and focused his attention to the desperate man in front of him.

"What did she do?" He kind of felt sorry for the older man.

"We had a fight yesterday, a big one. She ran of."

"Wow. That's bad."

"Djee, ya think?" Daniel lifted his eyebrows at the sarcasm. Maybe he was wrong, Jack didn't need any more pity, he was turning into his cheery old self all by himself.

"You need to find a way to make it up to her." He explained as if to a five-year old.

"Now, you see… that's going to be a little bit of a problem."

"Why?" Jack hesitated a second before answering. Danny Boy would notice sooner or later.

"Have you SEEN Sam yet this morning?"

"No."

"Let's just say she changed her wardrobe a little." Confusion crossed Daniel's face.

"What do you mean?" 'God he can be so dense when he wants to'.

"She's… she's wearing this… skirt and a top that goes all the way… well… you know." His friend seemed to get the picture.

"Oh! Well… that's … new … and nice … I think." Jack huffed.

"You're telling me! I'm not sure I'll make through the day!" Oops, that slipped out. The two men stared at each other a bit uncomfortable but it quickly passed.

"You should apologize." Daniel repeated.

"No way! She admitted it!" Jack seemed to have found his vigor again.

"What?"

"She admitted that she thought I was some sex-hungry guy just waiting to get her into bed and then move on."

"Okay, I think you're overreacting just a little." Daniel smiled a little. He embraced the often rare opportunity to patronize Jack.

"Oh go translate something." Jack leaned against the desk, hands in his pockets again.

"Hey, remember the last time you didn't follow my advice and all of this started?" And how much it did annoy him, Jack had to acknowledge there was some truth into what his friend was saying.

"Okay, how do you suggest I handle this? 'Cause in case you didn't notice yet, I'm not very good at apologizing."

"Maybe that's something you need to ask Sam." Daniel said deadpanned.

"Very funny Daniel. Come on, be serious for a moment here."

"I wasn't kidding Jack."

"I can't ask Sam how I can make it right. She'll kick my ass!" There was a long pause in which they both thought about a solution.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Daniel started and he looked at Jack to see how he would react.

"What?!"

"Think about it, if she gets to beat the crap out of you…"

"Hey!"

"… she'll probably be a lot more willing to forgive you."

"I resent that." Daniel remained unresponsive and Jack sighed in defeat. "But… you may have a point there. Thanks Daniel." He got back to his feet and walked towards the door.

"No problem Jack."

TBC…


	4. Let the games begin

_Pfew! __I didn't think I'd get round to posting another chapter today, I've been busy the last two days. I got my exam results today too: passed all of them and I'm over-the-moon happy. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!!! (And let me know what you think____)._

**!!! SPOILER****:** S2: Out of Mind**!!!**

_Previously on Patience: _

"_Think about it, if she gets to beat the crap out of you…"_

"_Hey!"_

"… _she'll probably be a lot more willing to forgive you."_

"_I resent that." Daniel remained unresponsive and Jack sighed in defeat. __"But… you may have a point there. Thanks Daniel." He got back to his feet and walked towards the door._

"_No problem Jack."_

Chapter 4: Let the games begin

And so it was that Jack found himself on his way to Sam's lab to try and make amends. He walked in his usual self but had to stop and smile at the sight of his sexy theoretical astrophysicist. He liked the sound of that, 'his' theoretical astrophysicist. She'd probably kick his ass to the next galaxy if he'd said that out loud. She looked up and noticed him standing there so he spoke before she could stop him.

"Carter, we need to sort this out." She skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"What do you suggest?"

"You and me, the gym in one hour and I'll give you a chance to work out some of that frustration you've got going." She seemed to think it over, contemplating her options.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." They both went about their business once again and met, as agreed, in the gym one hour later.

They appeared to have a rather large audience, it just proved how fast news travelled on this base. Money was changing hands faster than he could follow and Jack stepped forth on the mat. Sam soon joined him and Siler stepped forward to direct the whole event.

"Ready?" They both nodded and took on fighting stances. "Go!"

They started with circling each other, calculating when and how the other would strike. He didn't know _who_ finally acted first but soon they were engaged in a fight, dealing and receiving the punches in turn.

They were fighting for a good fifteen minutes, both wearing the other out, sweat dripping from their faces. Some minutes later, Sam managed to knock him to the floor and Jack counteracted with swinging his leg around and throwing her of her feet. He quickly straddled her with his heavier body and held her arms to the ground so she was effectively pinned down.

She had a lovely reddish color in her cheeks and was heaving from the effort. He couldn't help but think she looked absolutely gorgeous. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She returned it, too surprised to fight him. They forgot about the crowd in the room and parted when they became aware of the loud cheering noises.

"I'm sorry." He said, which made the look of confusion on her face grow, mixed with worry.

"For the kiss?" She inquired.

"No for the bet." He made the mistake of momentarily letting his guard down and she took advantage of it. She got the upper hand and turned him over so she was on top. There was no hesitation noticeable on her face whatsoever.

"Your apology is noted." She wriggled a bit, occupying him with trying not to think about her current position and what they could be doing were they in a bed. She leaned in closer. "By the way, I thought you should know. I've made my own little bet."

"What's that?" She really shouldn't be expecting him to listen to what she was saying when she was doing THAT.

"That you'll succumb first. Now we'll know who can restrain themselves the best." He was shocked! He had never figured her the type of woman to do this sort of thing. He knew she must have a side of her he had never seen, the Samantha Carter that seduced her CO, defied his orders and liked to tease him, but the thought had never crossed his mind that she would turn the tables on him.

"I never figured you doing something like this." He managed to choke out. 'Must not think of the beautiful woman currently sitting on top of me.'

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me… Jack." She winked at him, got up and walked away leaving Jack O'Neill lying on the ground, watching her six as he tried to recover from his latest encounter with libidinous Samantha Carter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack hadn't paid much attention to her warning since the fight. To be honest, that part wasn't the one he liked to relive at night so he didn't give it much further thought. That was a mistake that would become painfully obvious the next day.

It was another boring lecture from Daniel about some civilization about a million light-years away. Jack had let Daniel in on the details of the fight but the archeologist had been very hesitant to help him come up with various seduction moves to help him win the bet and had persisted that he needed to work.

They were about ten minutes into the briefing and Jack couldn't be more bored. He was sitting opposite from Sam, his one hand supporting his head while the other was doodling on a piece of paper. His eyes glazed over as he lazily listened to the archeologist rambling on.

He looked around and saw that Hammond was listening intently, his eyes focused on the presentation that was being projected on the big screen. How did that man remain focused?

Jack's head turned to Teal'c, seated at his usual place near the end of the table with his stoic expression firm in place as always. He swore the president could walk in naked and the big guy would still maintain the same facial expression.

A grin found its way to his own face as his gaze shifted again, this time to the beautiful woman sitting across from him. He definitely wouldn't mind if she walked in naked. Oh yeah, definitely not. The grin grew as pictures of naked Sam began to form in his mind. Not that he actually knew what she looked like naked but thanks to Hathor and her fake SGC, he had at least some clue (and what a clue it was!) plus, he had a very vivid imagination.

She must have been aware of him staring because she turned her face to stare back at him with those sparkling blue eyes. She smiled evilly at him. When he later thought back of the event, he realized he should have been alarmed by that but at that moment the thought simply didn't occur to him.

He was startled when he felt something soft rubbing his calf. He straightened himself in his chair in surprise and quickly looked at his superior and his teammates to see if they noticed something. They hadn't changed their expression, suggesting they had no clue of what was going on under the conference table.

He looked at his 2IC again. She was definitely enjoying his discomfort way too much judging by the smile she was trying to suppress. He smiled rather defiantly at her, wordlessly daring her to take it further. She just raised an eyebrow and smiled, accepting the challenge. He almost gasped when he felt her foot starting to travel upwards and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure.

A different tactic was in order and it needed to happen fast! He opened his eyes and tried to wordlessly tell her that she had made her point and could stop now. When the foot didn't stop its journey north, he tried to glare at her in order to stop her from going any further. If anything, it made her just that little more determined in her game. She apparently had no intention to stop any time soon. Meanwhile, Jack shifted position so as to avoid her frivolous foot and glared again.

She mouthed 'What?' while her foot continued its travel upwards, rubbing his thigh. He closed his eyes again. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his emotions in check and not make any sound. Oh God! Just a little further and it would reach its destination and there was no telling what would happen then. The pencil in his hands cracked under the pressure and he bit hard on his lip to keep from moaning. This had to stop or he would explode, in more ways than one.

His prayers were heard when suddenly someone hit the lights and the intruding foot disappeared. He looked around and saw that everyone was collecting their papers. He looked down to his own, decorated with lots and lots of doodles, and then looked at the broken pencil in his hands. Huh.

"Aren't you coming Jack?" Daniel inquired. Jack noticed the general and Teal'c had already left the room.

"Yeah I… I'll be there in a minute Daniel." He saw Sam smile as she walked passed them, the laces of her right boot still untied.

Two minutes later Jack was making his way to the bathroom as fast as he could without drawing much attention. One thing was sure: Carter HAD to pay for doing that to him.

TBC…


	5. Battle of the sexes

_I was a little busy over the weekend so I haven't had much time to post this and now lessons have started again. I'll definitely try to keep posting chapters regularly. Anyway, have fun!_

Chapter 5: Battle of the sexes

Daniel walked through the corridors completely engrossed in his own thoughts. He didn't notice at first when Jack bumped into him until the elder man clicked his fingers a couple of times to snap him out of it.

"Daniel? You okay?"

"What?" He replied, still not completely down to Earth.

"What's wrong Danny-boy?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." He paused. "I just had the weirdest encounter with Janet." A look appeared on his friend's face that Jack couldn't quite place.

"Doc Frasier?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened?"

"She said I needed a medical exam so I went to the infirmary." Daniel paused and Jack motioned to continue. "She said something strange had appeared in my post-mission blood work and she had to give me a shot just to be on the safe side and then she… she touched me." A smile grew on Jack's face.

"That's what her job entails Daniel, poking and prodding people." He chuckled.

"It wasn't like that… she… touched my ass. Just briefly though before she jabbed that needle in. And when I left, she gave me this look, you know?"

"What? She… seduced you?" Oh this was hilarious! Daniel was disturbed because the girl he liked had seduced him!

"I don't know, maybe. The fact is, she reminded me of the way Sam acts around you these days." Jack's smile faltered a little as a terrifying thought crossed his mind.

"You don't think they… ganged up on us, do you?" He asked his friend worriedly.

"I don't know. Sam and Janet are best of friends, it's possible." Jack only hoped that wasn't the case. Women could be very creative in finding ways to torment men and Janet Fraiser was VERY creative. 'Oh please have mercy on us, we are so totally and royally screwed.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went by peacefully and neither Jack nor Daniel had had an encounter with Sam or Janet. Maybe the women were trying to give them a false sense of security.

Jack was bored. SG-1 didn't have a mission today and Hammond had strongly recommended that he'd get started on the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for him. So he had begun reading all kinds of reports but there was a limit to how much paperwork one man could endure for any period of time and after six reports Jack decided he had earned a little walk; maybe he'd even drop by the mess for cake.

After his meeting with a delicious chocolate cream piece of pie, Jack found himself not yet ready to get back to his paperwork and decided to drop by Carter's lab.

"Hey Carter. What ya doing?" He said good-humored when he walked in.

"Working very hard sir." She replied, just taking her eyes of the screen for a second to acknowledge him and turning back, fixed on her laptop once again.

Jack raised his eyebrows. It must have been a very interesting thing she was doing that she didn't even have time to say a proper hello. Maybe he should take care of that. He smiled to himself for coming up with his devious plan. He went to stand behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them. She stiffened.

"Sir? What are you doing?" She asked, finally adverting her eyes from her computer to look at him over her shoulder.

"Giving you a massage Carter." He replied as if it was something he did every day.

"Why?" He grinned as he already felt her relax a bit.

"You looked like you needed one. Consider it a thank you for all the hard work you've been doing lately." He lowered his head to hear ear and whispered: "Want me to stop?"

'Yes!' she wanted to say but instead a moan escaped her and to her embarrassment it sounded very… wantonly. Though she couldn't see it with her eyes closed, Jack's grin grew even wider when he heard her.

"What was that Carter? Didn't catch that." 'Great' she thought 'now he has me reduced to moans!' But his hands were doing a marvelous job. God this man was good! Involuntarily she moaned again.

"No…" 'Must keep talking.' "Whe…. where did you learn… to give a massage like that?"

"I don't know, I've always been good at it I guess." He continued to rub her neck and she turned her head a little to give him better access, just enough for him to see her face. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip in pleasure. She moaned again.

"God that feels good." She sighed. He had to stop himself from giving in and replacing his hands with his mouth.

He was just about to proceed to her lower back when Dr. Lee walked in.

"Hey Sam are you finished with..." Sam quickly straightened herself while Jack snapped his hands away. "Oh hi colonel." 'Shit' they both thought but for totally different reasons. "What were you doing?" Dr. Lee asked. Sam went red and looked at Jack the same time he looked at her. He saw that she was still a bit dazed after his massage and smiled again.

"I was just giving Carter a backrub." He replied, still smiling. Sam blushed even harder but tried to look normal.

"Okay. Sam do you have the report on the device from PO5-341?"

"Sure… uhm, here it is."

"Thanks. See you later." Dr. Lee left with a quick glance at the couple, obviously going to report to Siler what he saw.

Sam scolded herself for getting so carried away. She was supposed to be angry at him because of the bet. SHE was supposed to seduce HIM, not the other way around! She glanced at Jack again. The man was still grinning! 'Damn him.'

Jack saw he had won the battle and decided to retreat. He glanced at her again as she sat herself in front of her computer once more and whispered in her ear.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

She turned her head and tried to glare at him while he walked backwards still smiling, turned around and headed for his office, having found new energy to tackle his paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 PM found Sam in the infirmary with Janet, discussing their latest victories and defeats. Janet told her about her stunt with Daniel and Sam explained her most recent encounter with her 'personal walking nightmare' that went by the name of Jack O'Neill.

"This calls for serious retaliation strategies, it's time to bring out the big guns," Janet exclaimed. "You need to seduce him and it has to be in a way that makes it really hard for him to focus anymore." Sam burst out laughing. "What?!" Her friend cried indignantly.

"Just listen to what you're saying Janet. 'seduce him in a way that makes it really _hard_ for him'."

"O come on, I didn't mean it like that!" She said while trying to contain her laughter while Sam was doubled over. "Though it would be the preferable effect." She added.

"Oh please!" Sam cried, holding her stomach that hurt from all the laughter.

"Okay serious now. I may have something. I did it once back in college. Here's what you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and Jack was still working through the mountain on his desk. Thankfully, just a couple more left and then he could go home. He leaned back and thought a little about tonight's plans. A couch, a beer, take-out dinner, an ice-hockey match… sweet!

A knock on his door brought him back to the present.

"It's open." He yelled and he straightened himself, trying to look busy. Sam poked her head around the door and walked in as soon as she saw he was alone. She was in her civies, apparently for once going home instead of camping in her lab, and carrying a small bag.

"Good evening sir." She said with a smile. "Just letting you know I'm going home for the night and I wanted to give you this before I left." She handed him the little bag and he warily accepted it.

"What is it?" He asked her peeping into his present to find out its content.

"It's what I was going to wear on the second date." She answered, trying to remain serious. He was confused.

"There's nothing in here but lip-gloss." He said looking up to meet her eyes. She smiled again and winked.

"Exactly." The look on his face was priceless. It reminded her a lot of a kid who just found out he'd lost his favorite toy. She turned around and walked out of his office, giving him a clear view of her six all the way out. As he watched her go, he revised his plans for the night. Couch? Check. Beer? Check. Take-out dinner? Check. Ice-hockey game? Check. Cold shower? Check.

TBC…


	6. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Chapter 6: Revenge is a dish best served cold

A couple of days passed when their game was put on hold because of a mission. It had been your regular one: Goa'uld, Jaffa chasing them,… They'd barely made it out and luckily no one was severely injured apart from some bruising.

They'd had their post-mission debriefing and Daniel was still in the infirmary. He couldn't stop sneezing back on the planet and thought Janet could help him. Sam smiled knowingly. If only he knew she'd switched his medication with mints to make him pay for his part in the bet. The look on his face when he realized he would have to spent quality time with Janet's big needles: totally worth it.

After Janet seduced Daniel the other day, it had become clear that he didn't mind it at all. In fact he'd rather enjoyed it and responded by getting her coffee, saving her the last piece of desert she liked so much,… Sam could tell Janet didn't mind, she knew the doc had an eye for Daniel but meanwhile, they did had to come up with a different tactic for making Daniel pay. Replacing his meds and switching his coffee to decaf had been on the top of her list.

So it was that the three remaining members of SG-1 now enjoyed the delectable deserts the SGC mess hall provided them. Jack was eating a piece of chocolate pie, next to him Teal'c had his usual plate of fruit and Sam was across from Jack, working her way through a cup of blue jello.

"Mmm this pie is really good, you should try it." Jack said with a grin on his face, holding a spoon of pie in between them. He was feeling decisively playful today.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with my jello." She replied coolly, putting a spoon of the colored substance in her mouth while smiling at him and raising her eyebrows seductively. Teal'c didn't mind their flirting, he had long since grown accustomed to it and continued to munch on his fruit, showing no interest in his two comrades.

"You sure?" He retaliated. She nodded her head and looked back at her cup. "Open wide." He held the spoon as if to shoot it at her.

"You do that and I'll make sure we don't get any cake or pie served for a month." Jack contemplated the probability of that happening but before he could put his makeshift catapult down, his finger slipped and the pie flew across the table, hitting Sam squarely in the face. He blinked.

"Oops." She looked back at him, covered in pie.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" She grabbed her cup of jello and tossed the sticky desert at him. He instinctively ducked and the jello landed on the head of one of the marines who was sitting at the table behind them.

For a minute everyone went quiet in the mess hall and Jack had to do his best not to laugh as Sam realized what she'd done.

Her victim turned slowly, looking for his attacker. He glared as he saw Sam, still holding the now empty cup. Soon someone yelled 'Foodfight!' and everyone was up and throwing food at each other. Sam tried to dodge most of what was coming to her but it was a hopeless battle.

Teal'c went off in one direction and Sam lost track of Jack for a while until a handful of red jello hit her on the side of her face. She turned around, ready to retaliate and was just in time to see Jack ducking behind one of the tables that had been turned on its side to provide cover.

She grabbed a piece of pie and went after him. In a flash she was on the opposite side of the table where Jack was hiding. 'Thank God for all those times I had to duck for cover from Jaffa.'

Just as he risked another glance over the hedge, she rubbed the pie in his face and sat on top of him to keep him from hurling any more jello at her. He peeked at her through half-closed eyelids, unsure about what she was going to do.

Besides the pie he'd hit her with, she had all kinds of colored jello in her hair and something that looked like a cherry. He was sure he didn't look that handsome either right now. He licked around his lips. At least she'd picked his pie to throw at him.

Sam leant forward and his eyes widened. If he had wanted to move right now, he didn't think he was able to. She held his stare and he saw those beautiful eyes of her sparkle with mischief as she lowered her mouth. She was going to kiss him! Finally!

Their lips met and tongues began dancing around. 'This is heaven.' Jack thought. All too soon she pulled back, just a little so her face hovered right in front of his. He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away and grinned at him, licking her lips. Evil woman!

"You were right. That pie is good." And with that, she straightened herself and left the commissary, leaving a very flustered colonel lying flat on his back on the ground, groaning in disappointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was back in the shower. It was the only thing he seemed to do for the last two days 'cause every time he thought back to that kiss Sam gave him and the way she had acted after it, he found himself in dire need of a cold shower. It had been a long time since a woman had that much effect on him from one kiss. Then again, Sam wasn't just some woman now was she?

As the water ran over his head and back, he thought about a possible way to get her back. It was funny though, this all started because of his stupid bet. And to think, he could be in bed with Sam right now…. Oh God, guess cold showers didn't prove that effective any more.

Anyway, he couldn't deny this little competition was starting to entertain him. They were driving each other to the extreme, two Naquadah-tipped warheads on a collision course and he couldn't wait to see what an explosion it would give.

Enough reminiscing, time to get back to business: how best to get back at Sam Carter…..

"Nope, got nothing." Jack said to himself and turned off the water. He grabbed his towel and began to dry off. He rounded the corner to head to his locker, putting the towel down. Suddenly the door opened and he stood face to face with the object of his thoughts.

Sam stood there, shocked as hell, an attractive blush rising to her cheeks. She seemed even more shocked than he was at this little meeting.

"Oh my God!" She turned her head but couldn't keep from taking a peek. Jack grinned.

"What's up Carter?" He asked as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as if nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know you were in here." She stammered, turning around once again once she saw the coast was clear.

"Oh? You make a habit of sneaking in here when it's the men's time to shower?" She looked (and sounded) mortified.

"God no! I…you… I didn't think anyone was in here." She kept glancing at him, her eyes travelling up and down his well-toned body. Man did that do good to his ego: Samantha Carter was checking him out!

"Carter?"

"Hmm?" He really shouldn't tease her like this.

"I'd like to get dressed now." He smirked as she realized she was still staring.

"Oh right." She blushed again. It was cute, though she'd probably kill him if he dare say that right now. She turned around and opened the door. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Well yes, hope you've enjoyed the show." If possible, she turned even more red and he didn't miss the glare she sent him. She quickly said goodbye and practically ran off.

"Well, that was interesting." Who said he needed to think about revenge? It was just served to him on a gold platter.

TBC…


	7. Sugar and spice and all things nice

Chapter 7: Sugar and spice and all things nice

Daniel was on his way to the infirmary. Not that he was injured, no, he was hoping to catch a certain someone there. He was in luck. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw her. The woman was going over some files. She looked up to see who had entered.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" Janet's voice sounded.

"Oh I just thought I'd come and visit you. My computer blocked. I think Sam had something to do with it."

"Oh?" She tried to sound surprised.

"She thinks I made that bet with Jack." Janet stilled her movements and glanced at him.

"You… didn't?" She asked unsure.

"No, that was him."

"Ah." Silence filled the room. Both occupants were too unsure and uncomfortable to continue.

"Are you busy? I… I mean… I could… leave if you were." Daniel asked.

"No! Though I do expect Siler to drop in. Poor guy seems to get injured every other day." She chuckled at her own joke. Daniel joined her.

"I know what you mean."

Janet picked up the file she had been adjusting but it slipped out of her hand and all the papers scattered on the floor.

"Damn!" She dropped to her knees trying to grab all the documents and Daniel immediately helped her. They both froze when they noticed their proximity to each other. For a moment, it seemed as the Earth stood still as they just gazed in each other's eyes. Then Daniel moved towards her and Janet closed her eyes in anticipation.

Their kiss was everything she had expected and more. She dropped the papers she had already picked up and moved her hands to Daniel's neck, drawing him closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janet stormed into Sam's lab. 'This is strange' Sam thought 'we've just seen each other an hour ago at lunch'.

"Janet?" The doctor looked panicked.

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" For Janet to be this spooked, something serious had to be going on.

"I kissed Daniel." Wow. So not the dreadful news she expected.

"Way to go Janet! But what's the problem?" Sam was confused. Janet liked Daniel and Daniel liked Janet. She didn't think her friend would have any problems with seducing her archeologist friend to punish him for his actions. After all, she would've explained to Daniel later that it was all her plan.

"I…liked…it. I liked it a lot. Sam, I think I've fallen in love with him." She seemed surprised by her own admission. "And I don't really want to help you any more with your vendetta. I'm sorry but…" Sam interrupted her.

"Jan, relax! It's okay, I understand. I always knew you had a thing for Daniel."

"Really?" Janet asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah and you have to know I wouldn't have done anything to jeopardize your relationship with him. Now go! Ask him out on a date." Her friend smiled, happy to get her secret off her chest.

"I don't have to. He already did." She admitted and she was off, happily humming as she walked back to the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was bored, only one hour left and then he could respectfully blow this place. He wanted to find Daniel and annoy him but the damn Spacemonkey was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the commissary, he wasn't in the control room and he wasn't in his office.

Eventually he gave up on trying to find the wayward archeologist and set course for the other scientist on his team: Carter. He found her in her lab. On first glance he thought she was studying something small on her desk but upon taking a better look, he found that she was actually asleep.

He chuckled. Only Sam Carter. She had her head on her arms and was slightly drooling. She shivered a little when he came closer and he noticed her discarded BDU jacket on her chair. He reached over and draped it across her shoulders.

"Mmmm Jack." He froze. Was she awake?! He glanced at her face but her eyes were still closed. He contemplated asking her if she was awake when she spoke again.

"Oh yes right there." He let go of the breath he was holding and smiled wickedly. Samantha was having a dirty dream about him! A delicious moaning sound came from deep within her throat. If only they were someplace else right now. He was thinking his place, his bed,…

Her carefully stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and she wrinkled her nose at the contact. This reminded him an awful lot of one of his fantasies. Yes, the one where she woke up in her lab from an erotic dream that, of course, involved him; saw him standing there, thought it was just the dream and they would proceed to have mind-blowing sex in her lab. But for now, watching her sleep was enough for him.

He contemplated waking her but decided she needed her sleep and moved towards the door. She would never have known he was there if it wasn't for the stupid cable on the floor. He managed not to fall on his face but the noise woke her up.

"Sir?" She was confused for a moment until she recognized where she was. As she saw him standing there, she felt her cheeks warming up. Nothing was more embarrassing when you were dreaming, and an extremely erotic dream at that, only to wake up finding it was all a dream and come face to face with the person you were just kissing thoroughly in said dream. She quickly wondered how long he'd been there.

"Carter! I thought I'd check up on you but you were sleeping." He rambled. She looked at her watch. No! She lost an entire hour!

"Damn." He saw her sighing in defeat. Her hair was standing at odd angles and her eyes appeared even bluer than usual. "What?" She asked when she saw him staring.

"Nothing." He quickly replied. He flashed her a smile. "What cha doing?" She was taken aback at the familiar question. They'd been so busy flirting lately that she hadn't even noticed she missed his casual visits when she was working.

"Just catching up on some research. I haven't been able to getting round to doing it lately. Just haven't been able to focus much." She grimaced and he realized that was probably his fault.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He hoped she got the message he didn't mean just that. If she did, she didn't let it show.

"You should be." She mumbled while looking through her microscope and though Jack had understood what she said he asked:

"What was that?" She lifted her head this time.

"I said 'you should be'." Okay, not yet ready to forgive him yet.

"I'll leave you to it then." He turned around and walked out. He turned one last time and added: "By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep?" It was an innocent question but he was curious as to her reaction.

He smiled when she whipped her head around, a look of total panic on her face.

"Why?" She asked alarmed.

"No reason. Must have been an interesting dream you had." He smiled as her face reddened in embarrassment and left before she could berate him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam made her way to the infirmary as quickly as possible. She really needed a friend right now to help her out with her situation. She practically ran into the room, only to stumble on Daniel and Janet making out.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" She turned around to give her friends some time to readjust themselves. The picture of her friends kissing like that would be permanently stuck in her head. 'Great!' She thought.

"Sam! What's up?" Sam turned around again now that the coast was clear. Janet still had a blush on her face and Daniel was looking at everything around him except her.

"It can wait." Sam said and she turned around to leave. No way was she talking about her problems when she'd just walked in on her best friends. Janet seemed not to care about Sam's mortification.

"Stop!.... Turn around……. What did he do?" Sam did as she was told. Janet had a look on her face that clearly screamed at Sam: 'you interrupted us, it better be for a damn good reason!' Sam swallowed and glanced at Daniel. As much as she loved the archeologist, she didn't want him to know this particular thing.

"I… fell asleep on my desk." Janet gave her a disapproving look. "Don't give me that look! Anyway….. I had a dream and he heard it."

"What kind of dream?" Sam glanced at Daniel again. He noticed and understood Sam was uncomfortable about saying this with him in the room.

"Don't mind me, I'll just… turn around and pretend to be wallpaper."

"Rrrright." Sam bent closer to Janet and they continued in a quieter tone.

"So what kind of dream was it?" Sam cleared her throat.

"The kind you don't want people to overhear them, especially if they are about those people." Janet seemed confused for a moment.

"Wait. You had a dream about Jack?" Sam nodded. "A……. sexual dream?" She nodded again. "And he heard you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." There was a pause.

"That's it? You don't have any amazing advice? Awe-inspiring council? Something?!" Janet shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said.

"You always know!" Sam countered. "What happened to that dirty mind of yours?" Her voice had risen. Janet couldn't take it any more.

"I guess it's busy thinking about other things." She motioned at Daniel and Sam realized her own impoliteness towards her friend.

"I'm sorry Janet." She said defeated. "I'm just at the end of my abilities, I don't know what to do anymore." Suddenly Daniel piped up.

"I may have a solution." The two women turned around and stared at him as if he was a eight-legged alien bug. "Well, you want to get back at Jack, yes?" Sam and Janet looked at each other for a moment, then back at Daniel.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay, I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day SG-1 had a briefing about a mission they were embarking on. Jack was in his normal seat next to Hammond, Sam was next to him and Daniel and Teal'c across from them.

The general was explaining general information they had about the planet and Jack was finishing the coffee Sam had poured out for him. Daniel threw numerous glances at Jack and then looked at Sam who, with a small nod of her head, told him what he wanted to know.

"Dr. Jackson?" Daniel looked startled at the general. "Your presentation doctor?"

"Right!" He quickly got out of his chair and gathered his papers. "As SG-3 already found out, the local people are friendly and open to trade negotiations. They are quite primitive but quite helpful. They showed colonel Reynolds to some ruins outside of their settlement. The ruins look hopeful. There is …" Jack droned his friend out. If he was talking about ruins, it couldn't be that important, unless they talked of big honkin' space guns. So he began to doodle.

Sam smiled when she saw her commanding officer draw Daniel, hysterically fussing over a formation of rocks. Without warning, Jack dropped his pencil and sat straight in surprise. His eyes were wide open in shock before he rapidly straightened his face.

He glanced at his lap and looked up again in horror. Sam followed his action and tried to suppress a giggle. She failed. He whipped his head to look at her. She directed her stare at Daniel but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

He grabbed his empty cup of coffee and looked into it. Sam giggled again and out of the corners of her eyes she saw him glare at her.

A couple of minutes went by and she saw Jack continuously moving in his chair, trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. Daniel had to keep himself from laughing too. Soon Hammond figured out something was amiss.

"Is something the matter colonel?" The general asked when the noises that his second made became annoying.

"No sir." His voice was higher than it usually was.

"Maybe the colonel needs a bathroom break." Sam sweetly said.

Jack turned to glare at her. She was SO NOT making him stand up right now! Pardon the pun.

"If it's really necessary…" 'Oh you have no idea how necessary' Jack thought. "..we could have a small break." Jack swallowed.

"No really sir, I'm fine!" Hammond looked him up and down.

"Son, just go take a leak." Jack swallowed again before standing up, making sure his long BDU vest covered his 'situation'. He limped to the door and made his way out.

Hammond looked at the remaining members of his flag ship team. Teal'c showed no sign of guilt but dr. Jackson and major Carter were having the greatest difficulty keeping a straight face. He shook his head. He wasn't oblivious to the 'Battle of the sexes', he even made a bet himself.

"What did you do to him now major?" He asked Sam. She didn't blink.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." She said with a smile. After all, she didn't do anything but adding a small blue pill to Jack's coffee.

"There'll be no permanent damage I trust?" He couldn't deny the laughter in his voice.

"No sir."

TBC…


	8. Bending the rules

_Almost finished__, just one more chapter to go after this one. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry to have to say that I may not be able to post the last chapter until after the weekend. I'm going to be busy but I'll try to get to it ASAP. Until then and enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Bending the rules

The 'battle of the sexes', as SGC personnel had dubbed it, had lain low for a couple days. SG-1 had to go on a mission and it was a silent agreement that the sexual kind of battle techniques would stay on Earth.

This time it had been a rough mission and everyone was glad the team had managed to pull through. They'd arrived in the early hours of the morning and had already had their debriefing and post-mission physicals. The latter had become real torture for Jack. He swore the doc saved her extra large needles just for him and he strongly suspected she took great pleasure in jamming them in his butt.

Afterwards, he and Carter had casually stepped into the same elevator and as fate would have it, it got stuck. Stupid cliché: stuck in a warm elevator with the totally hot woman you could hardly keep your hands off. Luckily, they'd already gotten a message through to Walter and rescue was on its way. Hmpf, rescue was overrated.

They didn't really know who initiated it but neither one of them really cared at the moment. Jack's hand was under Sam's shirt, working its way up. His other hand was in her hair, holding her head in place as he kissed her. She had her hand around his neck while the other was gripping his hair, pulling him closer. She tilted her head to gain better access to his mouth.

Her back was against the wall of the elevator, one leg wrapped around his hip as their bodies were flush against one another. Jack's groin pressed against hers, the evidence of his need unmistakably clear. They moaned in turn and Jack left her mouth to venture to her neck. The radio suddenly cracked to life and Daniel's voice could be heard reverberating through the speaker.

"Sam. Jack? You okay? We'll get you out in a sec. Siler says he's almost got it fixed."

They didn't pay much attention to it, too far lost in each other to notice. The jerk of the elevator moving caused Sam to come to her senses.

"Jack!" She breathed. God! This man was good! She got a moan in response. "We need to stop."

He stopped his exploration of her throat and looked at her, a little surprised at how far things got out of hand. She shivered at the feral look in his eyes.

"Right." He seemed reluctant to move but pulled away any way. It would be very mortifying for them if they arrived at their destination, still kissing and groping each other. Siler would have a field day.

They did not dare to look at one another as they rearranged their clothing and got hold of their senses. The elevator reached its destination and they went their separate ways, leaving their rescuers confused with their hasty departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and Sam was calling it a night. SG-1 had a team night at O'Malley's and she had to get ready. She was waiting for the elevator that, fortunately, had been completely repaired since this morning.

Sam sighed. It had been one of those days where she had next to nothing done thanks to the encounter with Jack this morning. Every time she thought about it, the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She could get rid of the feeling of him pressed up against her. Why was she doing this again? The sound of a man whistling brought her back from her reveries. Speak of the devil… Jack came to a halt next to her.

"Going Carter?" He asked with a smirk. Clearly, she wasn't the only one with this morning's encounter on her head.

"Yes sir." She sneaked another glance at him. He had that smug grin plastered on his face. Damn the man!

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Jack confidently stepped forward but Sam hesitated. When he noticed she wasn't following his eyebrow shot upwards.

"You coming Carter?" She thought about it for a while, grimaced and moved away.

"I think I'll take the stairs this time." She could just hear Jack shouting his answer as the elevator doors closed.

"Coward!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team-night at O'Malley's was fun. Janet had come along, she and Daniel were an official couple now. Jack pretended not to be thrilled about it and continued to call Daniel a traitor for abandoning him and his 'battle'. Not that Daniel cared much, he was way to busy staring at Janet.

When it became clear that the love-birds were off in their own little world, Jack and Sam decided to play a game of pool. The bet was that the loser had to buy dinner. Teal'c stood by and offered his services as arbitrator, even though he did not fully comprehend the game yet.

"Nice." Sam commented as Jack dunked one of his balls. They had been playing for a while now, each trying to distract the other enough so he or she would miss.

"Thanks." He lined up to shoot another but missed. He blamed it on his 2IC, leaning forward so he got a good view down her top.

"Too bad. My turn." She smiled at him and lined up to take the shot. The ball dropped in the hole.

"Not bad. Five bucks says you can't hit another one." He casually leaned on his cue, daring her to take him up on his offer.

"You're on!" She focused but Jack decided to play mean and leaned into her, bringing up his hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear so she was distracted and missed.

"Nice." She glared at his comment. He didn't seem to pay much attention to it.

"Ten bucks says _you_ can't hit three in a row." She countered. He hesitated a moment before agreeing.

"Okay." He positioned himself and focused on the job at hand and not on the attractive blonde woman trying to get his attention. He got all three of them.

"I'm impressed." He missed the next one, his last one. On the table were five balls left: the white one, one of his and three of hers.

"You hit three and I'll take you out to a romantic dinner for two." He said as she got ready.

"Now how could I refuse that?" She got the first two but missed the last one, much to her own frustration.

"Oh, just the last one. You're making this too easy for me." He smirked. He positioned himself, there is no way he could miss. Sam leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"You hit that one and I'll sleep with you." Unfortunately for Jack, he was just shooting and the ball went completely the wrong way. He looked at her in shock. She just gloated with victory. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Too bad." And with that, she dunked her last ball. "I win!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They said their goodbyes, Jack promised to buy Sam dinner, and went their separate ways a couple of hours after the pool game. Jack was still in the parking lot when he saw someone repeatedly kicking her car. He walked over and smiled when he recognized her.

"Hey Carter. Having car problems?" She turned around to find out where the voice came from and was startled to see him there. Hadn't he already left? She cleared her throat.

"Yes sir. It won't start."

"Well, let's pop the hood. Let's have a look." She did as he told her.

"Thanks but that was going to be my next step too." She didn't want him to think she was helpless when it came to fixing her car. She'd fixed her Indian too!

"I know it was. I just thought I'd help." She was a little surprised at his gentle tone of voice. She'd thought he'd be hell-bent on revenge after the stunt she pulled at the pool-table.

They bent over the car and tried to find the source of the problem.

"There it is Sam, doesn't look like you're going anywhere tonight." She looked at the spot he indicated and noticed he was right.

"Damn, just my luck." As if matters couldn't get any worse, the clouds announced heavy rainfall. "Oh come on!" She stamped her foot angrily. Jack couldn't help but chuckle: she looked like an angry little kid who didn't get her way and started pouting. She turned to him and the look on her face made him stop rather quick. "What are you laughing about?" He tried to look innocent.

"Nothing! Look, why don't I give you a lift home tonight and you tow it to the garage tomorrow?" He offered. She eyed him, weighing the pros and cons. She briefly contemplated if he had any ulterior motives and if his friendly offer was nothing more than a way to get back at her. Then again, if she didn't accept, she'd be soaked to the bone in a couple of minutes. She nodded her consent and together they walked to his truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at her house, the rain was pouring down. They both got out and walked to her front door. She turned towards him. So far he'd done nothing to aggravate her.

"Thanks for the ride… Jack." Jack was pleased to note no hostilities in her voice plus she'd called him JACK!

"Glad I could help." He simply said. They stared in each other's eyes, neither willing to break contact. When he spoke again, he almost didn't recognize his own voice.

"You know… I really am sorry about that bet." Somehow he thought it really important that she'd know this. She looked surprised at his confession.

"Yeah, me too. I should've known better,… known you better." He knew she was referring to her statement that initiated the whole bet.

"Nah, you were probably right." She smiled again and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before opening the door. He wondered if it would be too presumptuous on his part to follow her in. She stepped inside and he feared this would be it. No invite.

A feeling of deep remorse mixed with fear coursed through him. What if he'd ruined their friendship? What if she felt she couldn't trust him anymore? He tried to squash those scary thoughts but didn't succeed entirely.

Disappointment absorbed him as Sam still didn't send off any sign she was going to invite him in. Suddenly, she turned around and looked back at him.

"Do you want to come in?" Hesitation and uncertainty were clearly noticeable in her voice and he wondered if she had been thinking the same things he had been.

"God yes!" He breathed in relief, immensely glad she asked. He only hoped she didn't take offense at his enthusiastic answer. He'd tried to sound casual, not to sound like the hormone-driven teenager he felt himself at the moment. He had failed. She smiled. That was good! Smiling was good!

Sam smiled at his answer, noticing his nervousness. She at least knew him well enough to know that Jack O'Neill was not good at conveying his feelings. She was comforted by the thought that he was as unsure about this as much as she was, which was the only thing she had wanted to know from the beginning. She gave him an approving look and stepped aside to allow him entry.

TBC…


	9. Busted

_Here's the final chapter of Patience. I hope you like it, please let me know._

Chapter 9: Busted

Many people frowned as they passed colonel Jack O'Neill the next day. He was walking down the hallways with his hands in his pockets, whistling the Simpsons tune and wishing everyone a wonderful day. When an airman bumped into him and he didn't yell the poor man's head off, they knew that something really strange was going on. They just didn't get to see this man that happy… ever.

Daniel was fretting about it all morning, trying to figure out why his friend was so deliriously happy. Sam wouldn't have anything to do with it, could she? Nah, they wouldn't have…., she was still pissed at him… right? He tried to remember if he saw them leaving together last night but he was fairly sure he would've noticed if that had been the case.

The two were currently sitting in Daniel's office. Jack was playing with his jojo and Daniel was studiously staring at his friend. He had asked Jack why he was so happy but the older man had just avoided his question as always. He was about to throw the towel in the ring when Daniel noticed something.

"Jack can I ask you something?" The man put his toy in his pocket.

"Sure what's up?"

"Are you seeing someone?" Jack froze for a moment before casually replying.

"I see a lot of people Daniel."

"No I mean outside the SGC, a girlfriend." He watched for any reaction to tell him he was on the right track.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're sure? You're not trying to make Sam jealous?" He nonchalantly cleaned his glasses. If Jack was doing what he thought he was doing… he'd kill the man himself.

"Yes I'm sure, why do you ask?"

"Oh, 'cause you have a hickey on your neck."

"What?!" Daniel watched with glee as Jack jumped out of his chair and checked out his hickey in the mirror.

"Yeah, care to share?" He asked as he came up behind Jack.

"I can't believe this! I'm too old to have hickeys!" Daniel couldn't believe it either. After all the flirting, Jack got himself involved with another woman just to piss off Sam.

"Yeah, so you might want to cover them up before Sam sees them."

"Why?" Jack asked, trying to find the best way to cover up the evidence.

"Jack, I know you two have this whole thing going on but don't you think this is taking things a little too far?" Jack gave up trying to hide the hickey and turned around to face Daniel.

"See normally I'd agree with you."

"Normally? What? You're just gonna do nothing and let her see them!? Jack it's going to kill her, she'll hate it!"

"Oh I doubt that, seeing that its her doing." He smiled as he saw Daniel's stupefied look and left the office. He had more important things to do right now.

He headed straight for Sam's lab, trying to avoid as many people as possible.

"Hey Carter, what ya doing?" She smiled as she saw him.

"Hello sir, I'm just examining this thing we brought back from PX5-399." He didn't take in one word of her explanation. He kept staring at her mouth and thought back to what wonderful things it was doing last night. He smirked at the memory.

"That sounds… interesting." He said as he realized she'd stop talking.

"Have you something to say or did you just need something sir?" She said in a voice that told him she was well aware of what he was thinking.

"Oh I was just wondering if there's any particular reason why you're wearing a turtleneck today." To her credit, she only froze a second before continuing what she was doing.

"Oh no reason." He smiled at her quick dismissal.

"Ya sure?" He walked a little closer so he was standing right behind her, his mouth close to her ear.

"Yeah, why would I need a reason to wear a turtleneck?" It was funny she didn't want to look him in the eyes when she was lying.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to cover something up." He carefully peeled the fabric off her neck to reveal a rather large bruise, pressed a soft kiss to it and rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned around, looking sheepish and sighed.

"You too?"

"Oh yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days went by and the rumor of Jack and Sam's relationship spread through the base like a wild fire. Bets were being collected and new ones made. Walter, Siler's biggest accomplice when it came down to taking bets, was just in the process of taking one down from a technician when the gate started spinning. He dropped his notebook and grabbed his microphone.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Hammond came down from his office.

"Who is it sergeant?" The general asked.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir." Walter replied. Hammond nodded.

"Open the iris." And he made his way down to the gateroom.

As soon as he entered, a man came through the event horizon.

"Jacob!" He said jovially and padded the fellow general slash Tok'ra on the back in a way of greeting.

"George! How is everything here? No threats of world domination or total annihilation, I trust?"

"No it's been pretty quiet. So, what makes you come visit?" The two old friends made their way down to Hammond's office.

"I'm on vacation. I thought I'd spent some time with my daughter before I go on another mission." They arrived at their destination.

"Oh." Was the only thing Hammond could utter. How do you tell one of your best friends his only daughter is having a relationship with her CO, even if it was allowed now?

"I trust she's in her lab?" Jacob turned, intending to go and search for his daughter. He had to stop him. If he let his friend go, he would discover where exactly his daughter spend her days soon enough. He spoke up just before Jacob left his office.

"Uh, not exactly." His friend frowned at him and waited for him to explain. "She's at home." Hammond tried to be as vague as possible. Sam and Jack would tell him of their relationship when they wanted to. He had no right to involve himself in their personal lives.

"Is she sick?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"No…" How best to say this?

"Forced downtime?" Hope sounded in the man's voice, hoping that was all it was.

"No…" He knew Jacob would take much more of this.

"Then why is she still at home? She's always here at the crack of dawn!" Hammond knew Jacob must really be worried. He knew he would be.

"I think you'll find some things have changed around here while you were gone Jacob." He wasn't sure he should feel pity for the man or rather for the man sleeping with his daughter when her father finally found out.

"What things?" Jacob's voice now sounded threatening, almost ordering Hammond to stop beating around the bush and tell him the truth. Sadly, Hammond could and would not follow it.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll continue this conversation."

"George, I've been gone for weeks. No offense but I want to see my little girl." Hammond realized he could not reason with the man, he'd just have to hope Jacob found out about his daughter and her CO in the nicest and gentlest way so he wouldn't rip Jack's head off for sleeping with his daughter.

"Okay, you know where to find her." He would call Jack and Sam to give them a heads up when Jacob left the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at Sam's place, the happy couple was still lying in bed, not aware of the danger that was coming to them. Clothes lay spread around the room, the phone off the hook, lying on the floor caused by the pair's hurry to get each other's clothes off last night.

Sam was still sleeping, exhausted from last night's 'activities'. She had her head tucked under his chin and her arms folded on his chest, cuddling as Jack held his arms tightly around her.

He drew back a little to see her face and kissed her nose. She wriggled it. He thought it was adorable so he tried it again. He chuckled when she responded by wriggling her nose again.

Sam woke slowly, roused by Jack dropping feather light kisses on her nose and forehead. She tried to get away and snuggled further into his chest. She should have known better than to think he would give up. His fingers were now tracing patterns on her skin, tickling her just a bit so she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She groaned and the strokes became different, almost erotic. She smiled and hummed her approval. He chuckled, amused by her unwillingness to admit she was awake. He moved, turning them so her back now rested on the mattress and he was on top. He traced his finger from her hairline, over her nose and stopped at her lips where he replaced the digit by his mouth.

She finally opened her eyes and returned the kiss enthusiastically. Within minutes, they were well on their way to a continuation of last night's pursuits. The doorbell rang and they both groaned simultaneously.

"They'll go away." Jack murmured and he continued where he left off. Apparently, the person at the door didn't feel the same way and he or she rang again, followed by a knock on the door.

"Please go away." Jack groaned, and Sam smiled against his neck where her mouth was engaged in some serious sucking and kissing.

They ignored the person at the door as he ringed a few more times. When the annoying sound finally stopped, Jack thought they'd got rid of their unwelcome visitor. Just then the door opened and a man's voice rang through the house.

"Sammie?" The couple pulled away and stared at each other in horror.

"Oh shit!"

Sam pushed Jack off of her, jumped out of the bed and started grabbing her clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Jack was looking frantically for his boxers. If he was going to be caught by the father of the girl, or rather woman, he'd slept with, he at least wanted something on! He finally spotted them across the room. 'Huh? How did they get there?' He tried to get out of bed but stumbled over the blanket and ended up on the floor with a loud thump.

"Sammie? You here?" The voice sounded again and footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

"Just a minute dad!" Sam yelled in panic, jumping up and down to get her jeans on.

"Sammie? What's going on?"

Jacob entered just in time to see Sam in a shirt and underwear, trying to get her pants on and Jack wrapped in a sheet from the waist down, holding his boxers in his hand. The two men stared at each other. Jack suddenly realized he was still holding his boxers in the open for Jacob to see and quickly hid them behind his back.

"Jacob!" He greeted, trying to look (and sound) as innocently as possible.

"Jack?" The older man questioned.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Jack exclaimed hurriedly, pointing between him and Sam. To his horror he realized he was waving the hand holding his boxers and he quickly stopped.

"Oh, want to explain to me how this doesn't look like you're sleeping with my daughter?" The Tok'ra said with a note of annoyance and anger in his voice. Now would be a good time to take over Selmac!

Jack tried to come up with a good excuse that would explain why he and Sam were naked, at Sam's house, in the bedroom, early in the morning. He came up empty.

"Uhm…well…okay so it's exactly what it looks like." He grimaced. Sam decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Dad why don't you wait in the living room and we'll explain everything in a second." She winced at the look she got from her father. Yet, he did as she asked, or maybe he was just as uncomfortable continuing this discussion in this state of undress as Jack and Sam were.

"It damn well better be a good explanation!" He turned around and stomped out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Wordlessly, the two got dressed and went to join him.

When they arrived, they noticed Jacob sitting at the table with his back to them, drinking a large cup of coffee. Sam and Jack glanced at each other, unsure if it was safe to join the man sitting in their kitchen.

"Take a seat." He said before they could make a run for it and they moved to sit at opposite sides of Jacob. No need to aggravate the man more.

There was a silence and neither Sam nor Jack was willing to break it.

"Does anyone want to tell me why I found my daughter and her CO in her bedroom, naked." Jack flinched at the anger in the elder man's voice. "How long has this been going on?" He stared at his daughter and her lover, trying to scare them into telling the truth.

"It depends on what you mean." Jack replied. Jacob whipped his head around. If he hadn't had the snake in his head, Jack was sure that he would have had a sore neck for a day or two.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Jacob yelled, absolutely not in the mood for Jack's witticisms.

Jacob may not have been in the mood for jokes but Jack wanted to make one thing clear to the man he hoped would become his father-in-law some day.

"You mean how long we've been sleeping together? A couple of days. How long we've been allowed to pursue a relationship and acted? About two weeks. Or did you mean how long I've known I love her? A couple of years." Jack rambled.

Jacob looked surprised at his answer. He continued to stare at the colonel like he was evaluating him. He turned to his daughter. She stared at him, unsure of what her father was going to do. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Are you sure he's the one you want?" He pointed his finger at Jack. Sam was frozen for a moment, surprised by her father's actions. She recovered quickly and hastily nodded.

"Yes." She said to emphasize her decision. Jacob huffed in astonishment. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed his daughter had a crush on her CO but he'd thought that was it, just a crush. As for Jack, sure he noticed the man had an eye for his daughter but he didn't think it went as far as love.

"Then I've just got one more thing to say…" He turned to Jack. "You had better take good care of my daughter or I will hunt you down and there'll be no safe place to hide, in this galaxy or the next." A semblance of a smile formed on Jack's face, relieved his head was still on his shoulders.

"I would never hurt Sam, not intentionally anyway." He said in earnest.

"Good." Jacob took another sip from his coffee. He didn't pay any notice to the objections of his symbiote. He'd just caught his daughter and her CO in bed together: he deserved a little treat. "So tell me, how come you finally decided to pursue a relationship?"

The End

Wow! I finished my first long story. I hope you all liked it, I certainly had fun coming up with the whole thing AND writing it. If you have any comments or things about my writing you think can still be improved, please **press the button below** and tell me all about it!

Hope to see you all next time!

Pick1frcryingoutloud

PS: I'd like to thank all the people who sent me reviews. It's nice to know your work is appreciated.


End file.
